


Unpredictable

by wowbright



Series: Glee Season 3 episode reactions [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: Episode: s03e06 Mash Off, Gen, Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-31
Updated: 2011-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-25 00:12:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3789442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wowbright/pseuds/wowbright
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was in a story, but the story didn't want to go there. So I'm just posting it here. Maybe someone will find it useful and want to do something with it. (Feel free.) Also, it makes no sense unless you've seen 3.06.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Unpredictable

**Author's Note:**

> This was in a story, but the story didn't want to go there. So I'm just posting it here. Maybe someone will find it useful and want to do something with it. (Feel free.) Also, it makes no sense unless you've seen 3.06.

Kurt knows he really shouldn't look at what Coach Sylvester is doing to his father as betrayal. She's not Kurt's friend, and he's never really trusted her. But, despite her despicable insensitivity and undying rudeness, Kurt's long had the nagging suspicion that she respects him. Kurt can't quite explain it, but he's overheard some of her conversations with Mr. Schuester– (who hasn't? they're like toddlers with their public temper tantrums) – and many, many of her interactions with the Cheerios, and the way she talks to Kurt is just _different_. Yeah, she insults him from here to Tuesday, but her efforts always seem so half-assed, like a bad habit she just can't break. She's never tried to tear him apart the way he's seen her do to other people.

So, yeah, he's really kind of surprised that she would go so low in this campaign against his dad. Because even if she doesn't respect Burt Hummel, one would hope that her undesired and well-disguised respect for Kurt would count for something.

Anyone other than Blaine would tell Kurt that Coach Sylvester is evil incarnate and why would he expect anything else? Kurt should just accept it and move on. But Blaine listens to Kurt be confused and bewildered and shares in the confusion and bewilderment himself. Yeah, maybe it's because Blaine has a hard time believe _anyone_ is irredeemably evil, not just Coach Sylvester in particular. But that's okay. It comforts him to think that he's not the only person in the world who is silly enough to expect better from Sue Sylvester.


End file.
